Stalker Party
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: My first SpaRo all fixed Lovino and Antonio overhear something about an awesome surprise and decide to follow Feli, Luddy, and Roddy. . . drunk.


**Alrighty~ Well, considering how I made A LOT of mistakes when I forst wrote this. . . I kinda fixed it ^^ Enjoy~**

**P.s. Uses human names and stalker habits =D**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, Personification of Nations, violence. . . and other stuff =9 Don't like, go away o:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept the plot Cl:**

Lovino was walking down a random path on a cold day. He had forgotten his jacket back at his brothers but he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from Ludwig. Suddenly, he spotted a brown haired, green eyed boy walking through the trees. He was curious, so he followed, unseen, for a few minutes. Finally, the boy turned and Lovino leaped for him. They crashed on the ground in a fit of giggles(mainly Lovino) into the soft grass.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked, stroking the Italians hair gently.

"Running from potatoes." Lovino chuckled.

"Running. . . from- potatoes?" Antonio sat up, causing the smaller boy to straddle his lap. Passersby's glanced at the boys and whispered, but the two were lost in their conversation.

"Yes." He stood up and grabbed Antonio's hands and pulled him into a hug. Antonio wrapped his arms around his waist and gently brushed his lips against the others, "Follow me." He whispered.

"Ludwig! Ludwig~~~!" Feliciano called out, trying to find his boyfriend. He peered into a room and saw him asleep on the couch with a book over his chest. He smiled tenderly at him and walked over. He grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and removed the book. Once he covered the large man, he kissed his forehead and went back to his room.

He sat on the bed and sighed. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was 11:33 p.m., Lovino had been out for about four hours now and he was getting worried. Unfortunately, Feliciano was oblivious to Lovino's feelings and awkwardness about he and Ludwig being together. Roderich walked into the room and started to pick up the clothes everywhere.

"W-what are you doing ?" Italy asked the strange man.

"Your room is a mess and it's pissing me off. So I'm cleaning it up." The slightly agitated man walked out of the room with an armful of clothes.

A thud suddenly resounded from under the window. Lovino was crawling in and Antonio was helping. They didn't see Feliciano at first, than they saw him and froze. Feliciano was so relieved that his twin was safe, he pounced him when he finally made it through the window.

"G-get off me!" Lovino struggled to get his neck free from his brother's grasp, "And be quite, I'm trying to smuggle Antonio in here. Roderich will kill me if he finds him in here." The said Spaniard was trying to keep his laughter silent.

"Ciao! It's been awhile, Antonio." Feliciano smiled at him and Antonio waved.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig's voice could be heard, along with his steps, coming towards the room. Lovino and Antonio scrambled out the window just as the tall blond entered. "I heard you were looking for me earlier?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could go for a walk! The stars are beautiful and Gilbert says he has a surprise for us in the park. An awesome surprise." Ludwig groaned at the mention of his pesky brother's name. But he knew he should go or Feliciano would most likely be deceived by him.

"Alright, fine." He sighed and went to gather his jacket, "Roderich, you interested in a field trip?" He chuckled at the passing Austrian.

Once he left the room, Feliciano peered out the window to check for the other two; he wanted them to come along. But, they were no where in sight.

"Lovino, I have an idea." Antonio was lying in the grass under the window as his lover peeped into the window and had overheard the conversation and was now curious about the "awesome surprise" Gilbert had in store for them.

"Yes, what is it?" He sat down next to Antonio and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin cupped in his hands.

"Follow them." He smiled a deviant smile before sitting up and kissing him. Lovino liked this idea. Very much.

"All right, but we'll need spy gear." Antonio gave him a questioning look but Lovino just simply ignored it.

After the three, Roderich, Feliciano, and Ludwig, left, Antonio and Lovino slipped into the house and dressed in dark clothing. Then they caught up with the three, a safe distance away in a bush, and snickered. Before they left, to make things more interesting, the shared two bottles of wine and were slightly tipsy. Once the two decided that the others were at least a mile away, they got out of the bush and took of running in the trees in their direction. They continuously tripped and giggled, making a bunch of noise. They came crashing out the trees and knocked into Francis. Francis had come out into the woods to get a peaceful setting to get drunk of wine and ponder what Arthur and Alfred were doing instead of hanging out with him. The laughed at Francis' horrified expression.

"What in God's name are you doing out here?" He screeched and tried to gather the scattered bottles. Lovino got real close-like to his face and he could instantly smell the intoxication inside him.

"Nothing, just taking a midnight stroll."

"Antonio, are you drunk as well."

"Well, pshyeah!" He giggled. Francis turned back to Lovino.

"You're a horrible, horrible person you know."

"Ohh, that'sh not nice." He pouted.

"Well it's not nice to get Antonio drunk. I didn't even believe it was possible! Antonio, of all people." Francis continued to mumble about how it was just not right for Antonio to be drunk.

"Well, we gotsta go naow, see ya!" Lovino grabbed Antonio's arm and took off running.

They finally found the three they were tracking, all already at the place Gilbert wanted them to meet at. Though, they could only see Feliciano and Ludwig. Lovino looked around for the other two when suddenly, Antonio was applying all his weight on Lovino. Keep in mind that Lovino was the smaller of the two, so he was almost crushed. Antonio had passed from the alcohol. He was horrible at holding wine. He groaned and tried to push the man off him but failed quite epically.

The groan was louder than he intended it to be, and Ludwig looked up from whatever he and Feliciano were looking at. He stood up and walked over. He parted the bushes and his hands fell to his sides when a glaring Lovino looked up at him.

"Did, did you follow us here?"

"Maybe, and if we did?" Suddenly, Antonio became really cuddly and started to wrap his arms around Lovino and giggle.

_Mental Note: never, never, never __**EVER**__ get Antonio drunk again. _Lovino thought, trying to keep his frustration hidden. It wasn't easy though, seeing as how he was drunk.

"Why- you know, never mind." Ludwig rubbed his temples then went back to Feliciano and kissed his cheek. Lovino grew so angry by this, he threw Antonio off him and launched himself at the German. He was short though and face planted into the dirt.

Roderich and Gilbert walked out of the trees laughing at something then. They stopped laughing and took a look at the setting. Lovino in the ground, Ludwig kissing Feliciano, and a weird gurgling noise coming from the bushes –Antonio is hidden so they can't see him- before bursting into a new round of laughter. It was a strange sight to see Roderich laughing so hard, it was a nice view though.

By the time the sun finally rose, everyone was asleep in someone's arms. Lovino and Antonio tangled together, Roderich in Gilbert's lap, and Felicianio leaning against Ludwig's chest. Roderich and Gilbert were the only two still awake, they kept their relationship secret, for their own reasons, and so they had waited for the others to pass before they got together again. But, everyone was content, and isn't that what really matters here people?

**Mini Note: lolz that was such a phail xD wow, I guess I just felt like posting something. . . DON'T JUDGE DX**

**Luv Ya,**

**See Ya,**

**TSS of H~**


End file.
